This invention relates to a stove in which wood or coal may be burned and more particularly to a wood or coal burning stove which may be easily loaded with wood or coal from the top of the stove.
In wood or coal burning stoves, it is desirable that the wood or coal be loadable as easily as possible into the stove. At the same time, it is desirable that a minimum amount of outside air enter the stove when wood or coal is being burned so that the fuel smolders and does not burn rapidly, and therefore is not consumed too quickly. This result is desirable since less fuel will be consumed per unit time.